


i met him in the paradise

by haeshines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Multi, Noren, Sexual Humor, Soulmates, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshines/pseuds/haeshines
Summary: Renjun, con tan solo 21 años, ha triunfado en la industría lectora. Su famosa saga de dos libros ha revolucionado al púbico adolescente. Ahora, con la mente en blanco para publicar el tercer libro y cerrar la triología, necesita tomarse unas vacaciones. Se aisla en el paraíso.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee





	i met him in the paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que es lo primero que escribo usando ao3 así que espero que esté todo lo mejor posible. Espero que disfrutéis mucho la historia y que os haga reír y sobretodo engancharos a ella ❤

_PRÓLOGO_

El sonido de las teclas del viejo portátil resonaban por la habitación. La cafetera silbó en la cocina avisando de que el café ya estaba listo. Renjun se puso en pie y estiró unpoco sus musculos algo doloridos por llevar horas sentado en su también vieja silla. Bostezó, y con toda la razón del mundo puesto que el reloj estaba por dar ni más ni menos que las cuatro de la mañana.

Atravesó el pasillo arrastrando los pies y entró a la cocina siendo hinundado por el aroma característico del café tradicional en una cafetera de metal. Vertió el líquido en su taza favorita, una que su novia le había regalado por el aniversario de sus dos años de relación. Ahora, con casi tres años y medio juntos, Renjun sentía que, su chica de metro sesenta y siete y cabello castaño, sería su compañera de vida.

Regresó a su habitación, removiendo la leche y el azúcar que le habia echado a su café. Dejó la taza sobre su escritorio y se djó caer exhausto en la silla. Quería, más bien ansiaba, echar una cabezadita. Lllevaba desde las ocho de la tarde escribiendo ese interminable capítulo o apuntando ideas para más adelante.

La fecha de entrega del tercer libro de su saga, _forever_ , estaba a tan solo unos meses. No le quedaba mucho para terminarlo pero sabía que también tendría que organizar el papeleo y varias reuniones con su editor, Jaemin.

Jaemin y él eran uña y carne. Se complementaban el uno al otro sin descanso. Habían sido amigos desde la universidad y desde esos días no se han separado ni un segundo. Renjun siempre había considerado que no era buena idea mezclar trabajo y amigos pero a quién iba a engañar, sin Jaemin estaría perdido.

El teléfono sonó sobresaltando a Renjun. Lo cogió con torpeza y miró quién más en el mundo podría estar consciente a esas horas. Y hablando del rey de Roma, la llamada era de su fiel amigo Jaemin.

— Habla ya o calla para siempre — respondió Renjun, lanzándose a la cama.

— Sabía que estarías despierto — replicó su amigo en la otra línea — Bien, ponte cómodo, tengo mucho que decir.

— Tú siempre tienes mucho que decir Jaemin —

— Lo primero, ¿hace cuanto que no duermes?

— ¿Un par de días? No sé, me estoy empezando a parecer a ti y me estoy alimentando de café — dijo en mitad de un bostezo.

— Escúchame Ren — su voz sonaba preocupada y seria, no era algo común en él — Vete a dormir, en unos días quedamos y hablamos.

— No puedo dormir ahora, tengo miles y miles de percepciones que plasmar en un capítulo — Renjun se pasaba las manos por la cara.

— Querido, necesitas unas _vacaciones_.


End file.
